Dream On, Angela or Possibly the Oldest WTB FanFic
by OakHillsDrive
Summary: This is a fan fiction I wrote about the show in 1988. I hope you look past the cheese and enjoy the whole enchilada.


Dream On, Angela

Written in 1988 as a challenge by a classmate. I was always talking about Who's the Boss? until one day a friend of mine was tired of it. She said that if I liked it so much that maybe I ought to write a story about it. I took her up on it and by the next day, I had come up with this story. It is not meant to fit into any particular place in the WTB timeline, but was just my idea of a fairy tale I'd like for Angela to get the chance to live. Just remember as you read it that it was written some where between #93 Marry Me, Mona (b: 29-Mar-88) (Info from the  website) and April 14, 1988. Back then we knew that Angela loved Tony (Frankie and Tony are Lovers) and that Tony had told his family that he'd marry Angela some day (All in the Famigilia). We hadn't witness Tony and Angela kissing in "In Search of Tony" yet or had been scarred yet by "The All-Nighter."

Because my last story was so intense, I wanted to post this so that you knew I still had a sense of humor. After all, would a person who didn't have a sense of humor allow themselves to be embarrassed this much? This is probably as cheesy as cheesy can get. It might take me while to type this story in. I might be laughing at my fifteen year old self all the way through it.

"Now, on with the show."

Scene I

TONY and ANGELA in the upstairs hallway.

ANGELA: Well, Tony. It's been a really long day.

TONY: Yeah. See ya in the morning.

ANGELA: Good Night, Tony.

TONY: Good Night, Angela.

(ANGELA goes into her room, climbs into bed and falls fast asleep. The clock on the night stand changes from 10:30 PM to 11:30 AM. There is a

knock on the door. Angela wakes up.)

ANGELA: Come in. (TONY walks in) Good morning, Tony. (She turns and notices the time on the clock) Oh my gosh, it's nearly noon. (She rushes to get out of bed) Why'd you wake me up so late on a Thursday morning, Tony?

TONY: (tries to calm her down) Oh, I just thought you needed time to rest.

ANGELA: Why thank you Tony, but what am I going to do with all my appointments? I have to work on the McNeil Ad. It's due next week.

TONY: Don't worry. Mona rescheduled all your appointments last week, at least I hope she did. Anyway, (he goes to the door way) I brought you some breakfast. (Places a breakfast tray on her lap.)

ANGELA: Why thank you, Tony. Don't you have a class right now?

TONY: I just thought we'd make this our ditch day.

ANGELA: But finals are coming up. You need to be spending your time studying, not wasting it on me.

TONY: Time spent on you is never wasted.

ANGELA: Oh Tony. Wouldn't you like to join me?

TONY: Well, if you insist?

ANGELA: I do.

TONY: I was hoping you'd say that. (Pulls some silverware out of his back pocket.)

Scene II

MONA: Finally Sleeping Beauty, well not exactly Beauty. Miss Rumpelstiltskin awakens from her sleep.

ANGELA: Thank you, Mother.

TONY: Hi, Angela. It's nice to see you again.

ANGELA: Tony, I want to thank you for letting me, rather making me take the day off. It's really given me some time to think and have some alone time. Thank you.

TONY: Ah, shucks ma'am. It was nothing.

ANGELA: Well, I'm going to get my dress from the cleaners.

TONY: Ah, Angela. Before you go. I was wondering if you would like to go to the ballet with me tomorrow night?

ANGELA: Why Tony, I'd love to. But since when have you liked the ballet?

TONY: I don't know, ever since I learned how to twist. So, I'll pick you up about seven?

ANGELA: Seven it is.

Scene III

TONY: Mona, can I speak to you in private?

MONA: Ohhh! For once, I like the sound of that. (Tony and Mona exit)

SAM: OHH! Angela. This sounds serious. What do you think Dad's up to?

ANGELA: I have no idea. I guess we'll find out tonight.

SAM: You're so lucky. He's taking you to the ballet. I wish I could go and see all those guys in tights. But I guess I should leave you two alone.

ANGELA: I can't believe you. Silly girl.

SCENE IV

TONY: (yelling to Angela from the bottom of the stairs) Are you ready yet? We'll miss the train, if we don't hurry.

ANGELA: Here I come.

TONY: (stunned) Oh my gosh, Angela... Angela... you look... you look... gorgeous.

ANGELA: And might I say you look very attractive in your tux, as well.

TONY: I do, don't I. Shall we go?

ANGELA: If you're ready?

TONY: I'm sure I am, if you are?

MONA: Hurry up and go you two!

SCENE V

(Angela and Tony are in the front row balcony seats at the ballet.)

ANGELA: Isn't this sensational?

TONY: (staring at Angela) It sure is.

ANGELA: It's to bad it's almost over.

TONY: It sure is.

ANGELA: Those guys sure are great dancers.

TONY: Yeah, it sure is.

ANGELA: (noticing that Tony is watching her.) Tony!

TONY: Ah, Angela. I've had something that I've wanted to ask you all night long.

ANGELA: Yes, Tony?

(Tony goes to pull something from his pocket.)

TONY: Will you? Will you? Will you marry me?

ANGELA: Oh, Tony! Yes, Yes, Yes!

(The audience behind them: SHHHHHH!)

Tony: I know that I'm just your housekeeper and that I've only just started college, but this is the start of a new life for me and I want us to share it together. I can't wait any longer.

ANGELA: I've waited so long for this moment.

(They stand up and start kissing passionately, so passionately that they fall over the side of the balcony.)

Scene VI

(Sam and Mona are sitting on the couch watching TV. Sam's almost asleep. Mona hears something at the door and goes to open it. Tony and Angela are standing in the doorway trying to awkwardly to kiss. Angela has a neck brace and a broken leg. Tony has a neck brace and a broken arm.)

MONA: Angela!

ANGELA: Mother!

SAM: Dad!

TONY: Now that we all know each others names. (He helps Angela over to the couch.)

MONA: What happened to you two?

ANGELA: Well first, Tony and I have an announcement to make.

TONY: Are you going to tell them or should I?

ANGELA: You tell'em.

TONY: I insist, you tell'em.

ANGELA: No, you.

TONY: Angela!

MONA: Out with it.

ANGELA: Tony and I are. . are going to get married.

MONA: Oh, Angela!

SAM: Alright Dad! You've finally come to your senses! But how did that happen? (pointing to their injuries)

(TONY and ANGELA both laugh)

ANGELA: Well, after he proposed we got a little excited and fell over the balcony.

TONY: We landed pretty good. A sumo wrestler broke our fall.

SCENE VII

(The wedding day. Tony is standing at the door welcoming guests. Tiny is his best man, and is standing beside him.)

TONY: Tiny, while I finish welcoming the guests, why don't you see what's taking Angela so long. My good arm's getting tired.

TINY: Well, at least it's something to tell the grand kids about.

TONY: Get outta here.

(Tiny goes upstairs and knocks on the door.)

TINY: Yo! Mona, what's taking you and the soon to be Mrs. so long?

MONA: (on the other side of the door) We'll be down in a minute. You can't believe how long it takes to put a garter on with a cast.

TINY: Tony says to try to hurry, his good arm is getting tired.

(Inside the bedroom)

Angela: (Angela enters from the bathroom) Mother, I'm so excited. (She is dressed in a simple wedding dress looking beautiful)

MONA: Oh, Angela. You look so beautiful. I just wish you didn't have to wear that silly cast.

ANGELA: Well Mother, at least we didn't have to worry about the something new part. I gave myself that present.

MONA: Remember when I almost married that guy. . . What's his name? The guy who looks like Leslie Nielson. Anyway, you reminded me of the speech I made ages ago about how Michael wasn't my first choice for you as a husband? Angela. . . I want you to know that Tony is.

ANGELA: Oh Mother! I love you so much. (hugs her) So does this mean that your going to give me Grandmother's silver comb back?

MONA: Not on your life.

ANGELA: Well, it was worth a shot.

SCENE IX

(The organist starts playing. Tiny carries her down the stairs and places her beside Tony.)

TONY: (whispering to Tiny) Thanks Tiny.

Priest: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this couple in the Holy Bonds of Matrimony. Their relationship has had various amounts of bumps and bruises which is obvious by their scar tissue. But because of their willingness to prove their love, they are here today. I have been informed by many of their friends and family members that this day has been a long time coming.

AUDIENCE: AMEN!

PRIEST: Who gives this woman?

MONA AND JONATHAN: We do.

PRIEST: At this time, is their anyone who can show just cause why this couple should not be joined in marriage?

(No one objects.)

MONA: Well. . . let's get on with it then.

PRIEST: Thank you. At this time, Angela and Tony will recite the vows that they have written for each other.

ANGELA: Oh Tony. . . Things have come up in our lives when we have could have told each other. . . when we should have told each other how we felt, but I'm glad we waited because Tony. . . (crying) your love means more to me than anything I could ever have. Your love has gotten me out of the "little Angela Robinson: state I've been in for about two-thirds of my life. You've helped me to become my own person. You've helped me to believe in someone else. . . especially when that someone needed to be me. I want to tell you that whatever the future holds, what ever tomorrow brings Tony. I'll love you forever.

TONY: You're about to make a grown man cry. Angela, the little things about you, your smile, your personality, the way you eat chocolate fudge cake, those are the things have kept me going for the past seven years. They have also made tonight worth waiting for. (A sneer forms on her lips.) I know that in the past I have gotten myself caught up in a lot of trouble. But Angela, from the moment I met you, I knew my life was about to change. It has, especially for the better. You've helped me raise Samantha, when she needed that kind of Motherly love that I knew I could never give her. You've also helped me grow up. You've seen me through Billboard Pledge drives, College and a lot of insecurity that I had in myself that I bet you never knew I had. I put up a good front, didn't I?

PRIEST: Tony, do you take Angela Katherine Robinson Thomas Bower (sighs) to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, threw bumps and bruises, forsaking all others 'til death do you part?

TONY: I do.

PRIEST: And do you Angela, take Anthony Morton Micelli to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, through breaks and sprains forsaking all others 'til death do you part?

ANGELA: I do.

PRIEST: By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut. I know pronounce you man and wife.

AUDIENCE AND PRIEST: You May Kiss the Bride!

(Tony lifts Angela's veil and they kiss.)

A Musical Montage of different scenes of their life together.

1) Pilot -When they first meet.

2) Tony putting Angela down after carrying her over the threshold. Then wiping his forehead.

3) Walking through the park together.

4) Dancing scene from "Older Than Springtime"

5) Angela and Tony sitting on the couch together, patting Angela's pregnant belly.

6) Kissing in the van (Walk on the Mild Side)

7) Tony rushing out the door with everything except Angela. Remembering he comes back to get her.

8) Tony and Angela hugging from Angela's Ex II

9) Everyone sitting on the couch watching Tony and Angela's baby girl.

Scene X

(Screen gets blurry. The song from the end of the music montage is playing on Angela's radio. The clock says 11:40 AM. Tony knocks on the door. Angela wakes up and turns off the radio.)

Angela: Come in.

(Tony walks in.)

Good morning, Tony. (She turns and looks at the clock. She turns back towards Tony with a smile on her face.)

Tony: Good morning Angela. Why such a big smile:

ANGELA: I don't know, I guess sometimes dreams do come true. (She smiles at the camera) So, why'd you wake me up so late on a Thursday morning Tony?

TONY: I just thought you needed time to rest.

ANGELA: Why thank you Tony. But what am I going to do with all my appointments. (Grinning.)

(Complete fade out.)

Please forgive the cheese and I hope you enjoyed the whole enchilada!


End file.
